The prophetess
by fun to imagine
Summary: A new spiritual warrior emerges from Rayfords Steeles 11 year old niece, Annie harcourt
1. Chapter 1

Annie Harcourt sat on her bed holding her best friends dress. It had been two days since her disappearance. Since then her parents and her brother Mike were glued to the television.

"Is there anything new about the disappearances?" Her father switched to a new channel as she walked into the living room.

"Only that people have vanished." Mike answered. "Maybe there is a reason for them to disappear." Annie said, sitting on the couch beside her brother.

"Sure," He said. "And perhaps you can predict when they will return."

"She did predict when her friend Cindy would die in that car accident." Her mother said.

Annie got up and went back into her room. Instead of sitting back on her bed, she got out the bible she inherited from her grandmother. As she read, the verses came out at her Finally she got to John 3:16 "For god so love the world that he gave his only begotten son. For whom believeth in him shall not perish but have everlasting life."

Annie continued on until she read the book of Revelation and then she went back through and reread every verse that stood out.

"Its really true. It has happened."

She closed her bible and cried herself to sleep.

Annie napped for two hours. When she awoke she said, "Lord, I'm a brick. A door knob. I was a fool to put you off and ask if it not to late to say I'm sorry. I want you and I want to be in heaven." And there stood a young being in her room. It resembled a boy, but had a kindest of smiles on his face.

"Hello, Annie Harcourt. I'm Tyler, an angel of god. Cause you have asked for forgiveness from this moment on you will be a prophetess."

"A prophetess?"

"Yes. You must tell all thing in black and white. Not the grays. In other words you must tell it like it is. Also you must be selfless. But don't fret about being harmed for you'll be protected from all sides by god"

She remembered what she read. "What kind of prophetess am I going be? Is it like Deborah and lead Israel into battle?"

"You will speak like Jeremiah who had such fire in him it couldn't be contained and perform miracles like Elisha."

"Then I'm ready."

"Good. You must go to your Aunt Irene Steeles friend Pastor Bruce Barnes and tell him that the anti christ is here. He will fool many, but only those who truly follow god will see what he is."

"And who is he?"

"He is president of Romania, Nicholae Carpathia." He said, then he vanished.

Annie packed a small suitcase and got her birthday money and slipped out the house. Then made her way to the bus depot.

When she arrived at Pastor Barnes church she could hear someone inside saying, "I not only said those words but I had to believe them oh lord. Everyone bought it except you. There gone and I'm here."

She entered the church. There was a man kneeling at the altar. Annie walked behind her Uncle Ray very slowly. "Oh dear lord." He cried in distress. "I'm asking you god give me one more chance. To receive you. To use me."

"He already has Bruce," Rayford Steele said coming up to him and put his hand on his shoulders "He already has."

Annie said, "He's ready to use you."

Rayford turned around. "Annie! What are you doing here?"

"I'm a prophetess and I have something to tell Pastor Barnes."

"Annie, what are you talking about?" Rayford asked, concerned.

"You might think I'm nuts but after I accepted Jesus an angel came to me and said I would be a prophetess."

"I guess you are the one I'm suppose to meet." Bruce said in a hush whisper.

"What?" Annie asked baffled.

"Last night I had a dream god had ordained a prophet for this time," Bruce explained. "I guess its you."

"You think that my eleven year old niece is a prophet?" Rayford asked.

"Actually prophetess. God had planned this perfectly Ray." Bruce said.

"God can use an eleven year old?" The shock was fading from his body.

"Yes. I believe Annie will be a prophetess for each nation."

I have no idea." Ray said in admiration

"Remember this Ray, do not discount gods plans." Bruce warned

Annie admitted "I have something to tell you Pastor Barnes."

"What is it?"

"The antichrist is here. He will fool many, but those who truly follow god will see what he is and its Nicolae Carpathea, president of Romania. Only now he is Secretary-General of the United Nations."

"We'll start telling everyone."

"Now excuse me I have to pray." Annie knelt and felt warm as she prayed and opened her eyes to see Tyler standing before her with another boy. Both carried weapons and glowed with an intensity that couldn't be measured.

"Hello Annie, I have another assignment for you."Tyler said, his voice came in clearer than any news broadcast she ever heard.

"Another assignment? Then I'm ready."Annie smiled as she looked at the angels.

"You must go before Nicolae and humiliate him." Timothy disappeared and she got up.

"Annie, what happened? You look like St. John as god flowed into him and your face is shining so bright its like when Moses came off the mountain that he had to wear a veil."

"I have to go before Nicolae and humiliate him."

"How are we going to get you there?"

"Simple," Rayford said. "Ever since my friend Ken Ritz learned why the rapture happened he has been smuggling bibles. He be glad to get her there."

Annie realized one thing. Nicolae was going to see something much worse then a Stephen king novel

Annie got out of the Cessna Skymaster after it had landed. It took her forty five minutes for her to reach the United Nations.

She slipped into Nicolae's office. Most people wouldn't have notice a little girl, but Nicolae who was at his desk immediately saw her said, "Would you like to have my Autograph?"

Annie focused on him. "You are indwelt. You are nothing but a pathetic puppet."

Nicolae pick up the phone, and then slammed it down. "What have you've done?"

"God is pouring out his Judgment."

"All of this is mine. Mine!"

"Only for a short time."

Nicolae came from behind his desk. "Do you know who your dealing with?"

"Do you?"

Nicolae lunge at her to break her neck and his hands passed through her. Annie heard god say: _From you they will see my wonders._ There was a momentary pause then She said, "There was a king who army was scattered..."

"Guards!" Nicolae shouted

"There was a king who's army was scattered by a prince."

"Guards!" He shouted Louder.

"And that prince is Jesus,"

The door broke open. It was the United Nation's special personnel protection force. He yelled at them, "There is an intruder in the building."

"We don't see anyone sir." A soldier looked around

"Are you blind? She's right there." He pointed at Annie.

"There is nobody here." The soldier looked around again

Nicolae looked at the officer next to him. "You! What is your name?"

"Roger Westcourt sir."

"And what is that on your belt?"

"A baton. Were expecting a riot today."

"Good. Take him out and beat him with it until he's dead."

Annie walked right in front of the squad as they left. Once in the corridor she took out her cell phone and made a call. She didn't have to wait long for someone to answer.

"How did it go?" Pastor Barnes asked

"It was great. I humiliated Nicolae and god protected me."

"Did you ever doubted him?"

"Never."

"Then come on home."

As Annie left the United Nations she thought: _This is going to be the toughest seven years of mankind and I'm at the center of it. Wherever I go and whatever I do it will be what god wants me to do._


	2. Chapter 2

Only two hours after the tribulation Tyler appeared to Annie and said, "You must go to the park right across from the World Unity Bank. There is a tree there with a rock underneath it that you will sit on to judge."

Annie didn't waste no time. She made her way to the park and sat on the rock. Before long there was a line of people. The teenager in front asked, "How do I feed and clothed my mother and my sibling in this time?"

"Do you have wax for making candles?"

"Yes."

"Melt it and pour a small amount into a container and allow it to fill until its full and barter it. Do not accept any form of currency. Not even one Nick."

Then there was a pause Then a man with his wife holding a teenager girl wrapped in a blanket approached her. "Why are you here?" Annie asked

The woman cried. "There was no way to buy the medicine she needed and now she's dead."

"No," She smiled. "Your daughter is just sleeping."

"But she has no heartbeat."

"No,Your daughter is sleeping. Now let me have her."

The women gave Annie her daughter. She cradled the young girl and prayed,_ Lord...I can_ _do__ all things through you. _The teenagers eyes fluttered opened and she mumbled, "Mama."

"Colleen." She took her daughter from Annie and hugged her

The man begged, "Take our home...my car...even our clothes."

Annie shook her head. "I cannot. For I didn't return your daughter, god did."

He was silent.

She went on. "For he who had no sin came into the world to replace sin John Copy."

He remained silent. _H__ow could anyone know my name? Unless?_

"All thing hidden whether they are good or bad will be judge."

_How does she know what things I've done?_

"For god sent him into the world not to condemn it but to save it."

He finally spoke, "And who is him?"

"Christ. The son of the living god."

All three of them got on their knees and cried, "Forgive us. We rebelled against he who truly loves us. Forgive us. We truly want to be in heaven."

A man stormed out of the World Unity bank and started to kick the Copy's. "She isn't in charge. Carpathia is." Then he looked at Annie. " Who do you think you are?"

"God's ambassador." She replied

"Sure. My boss outranks yours any day."

"I wouldn't be so flippant in your spiritual state."

"And what are you going to do about that?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Then I'll have you kill along with all the other bible bashers." He sneered

"I said I'll do nothing, but god can do something."

"And what is that?"

"God has sentence you as well as the other employees of the World Unity bank to have leprosy."

"Right." He laughed, then his fingers started to fall off. A few employees leaped out the buildings fourth story windows. One after another ran out and jumped into oncoming traffic.

John Copy looked at Annie in fear, but she said. "At one time you were alienated from god's kingdom."

"But..." He tried to get the words out.

"But by his son you have been pardoned."

Then John said, "Listen to her. More books, more movies have been done telling that Jesus truly died for us. He was whipped for our transgressions. His beard was plucked. He was spat on. He was given a crown of thorns. What friend would do that for us?"

Colleen Copy who was standing unassisted said, "I always wanted a friend that I could talk to anytime. Even If was to busy, I knew my friend would be waiting for me to talk to them. That what kind of friend Jesus is to me."

Annie smiled at the people accepting Jesus as their savior. She immediately recognized a girl walking up to her.

"Chloe!" She said to her cousin.

Chloe didn't respond. Annie could sense there was some distress. "What's the matter? Did Buck say something bad to you?"

"Bruce Barnes is dead."

"What!"

"He was suffering from a virus and was taken to the hospital. While he was being admitted the hospital was bombed."

A police cruiser parked across the street from them and the man in back that got out asked,, "Which one of you is Annie Harcourt?"

"Me." Annie answered.

"You are under arrest for causing a riot."

"She didn't do no such thing." Chloe put herself between her cousin and him.

Annie put her hand on her shoulder. "Jesus could've called up a thousand angels to rescue himself, yet he did it all for me."

He escorted Annie to the car. When they were inside He put a ski mask on her head with the mouth and the eyes sewed shut.

"I thought I was being arrested?" She asked

"Be quiet."

After a few minutes the car stopped and Annie could feel she was being transferred to an airplane. For over an hour the plane was in the air, then landed and she in a car. The next few minutes the car ran at a high-speed before slowing down then stopping. The man took her out of the car and guided her to an elevator and afterward through a corridor to a room.

"Remove the ski mask." a familiar voice said.

The ski mask was removed and Annie could see that she was in the oval office and President Gerald Fitzhugh was standing before her.

"Leave us." He said.

The man left and President Fitzhugh sat down behind his desk.

"To be perfectly honest you brought me here for a specific reason." Annie said to him.

President Fitzhugh smiled broadly "You are a person of great compassion."

"And you have been searching for your birth family since you've learned you were adopted."

"How did you know?"

"Cause someone already told me."

Buck Williams and I will have it out."

"Buck Williams never told me though I know he's been speaking with you."

"Then how did you find out?"

"But he who is rich in mercy, but for his great love wherewith he love us. (a/k that is from Ephesian 2:4) Mr. President, god wants to adopt you."

"How do I know I want to be?"

"Mr. president, it's no secret that you sought me out. However, You don't need me. What you got to do is ask Jesus to come into your heart to forgive you."

"I don't think I can."

"Yes you can. All you have to do is say the sinners prayer."

Gerald Fitzhugh bowed his head and said, "Lord, I want to be with you for all eternity and I want you to come into my life. To change me."

"I rejoice with you for you are truly with the family of god."

"I'm worried about your safety."

"Have no fear. Put your faith in god."

Fitzhugh got up and opened the door. "There is a car waiting for you. It will take you to wherever you want to go."

Right after Annie had left Fiztzhugh sat down and punch a button on his desk. Immediately A holographic image of Nicolae appeared in the middle of the room.

"Ah Gerald. I see you haven't vacated the oval office."

"I'm here to give you a warning Nicolae. I have changed sides."

"You are going to go along with the attack on me with Great Britain and Egypt?"

"That would be very foolish to do."

"You are a very wise person to side with me."

"The side I'm taking is not yours. Its Jesus's."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you can stop your hiding behind your man of peace."

"That is a lie."

"The lie is any war can stop you."

"Where did you get your information from."

President Fitzhugh pulled open a desk drawer, removed a bible from it and read from the book of revelations: "Who is able to make war with him?

"That is nothing."

"It is the truth that you're the anti-christ."

"Who has twisted your brain?"

"Annie Harcourt. And she hasn't twisted my brain. She has open the floodgates of my heart."

"And who is this Annie Harcourt?"

"A twelve-year-old girl which has led me to the lord."

"What's her friends? Where does she live?"

Without replying he pushed the button and the image vanished. Sirens blared and buildings exploded. Washington had been obliterated.

* * *

Annie was halfway home when she saw the driver of vehicle hearing the radio slumped forward. The time jesus will return had gotten a little closer.


	3. Chapter 3

Annie looked at the carnage of the lambs earthquake unleashed on the third year. She hope anybody she knew had survived, but the only way that would've happen was they were in the air

From across the ruins she could the crying of the injured. Desperate to witness to anyone she move dragging her ankle hurt in the earthquake. As hours of searching turned into months Annie sat down to rest when a man in a jeep stopped.

"Are you okay?" He asked

"My ankle got hurt in the earthquake." Annie replied.

He helped her into his jeep. "I got to go to the bunker, but after that I'll try to find you a doctor."

"Bunker?" She said

"A star is falling right towards earth. Potentate Carpathia has ordered a nuclear strike on it. A bunker is the only safe place in case the plan fails."

When the bunker came into sight Annie could see a nuclear missile in the distance. Wormwood would succeed, all fresh water will turn into a bitter poison.

"Allow me to carry you inside." He offered.

"Thank you." She said, hiding the fact she knew the control center for the missile was in the bunker.

To get to the bunker anyone assume you would need a squad of specialized commandos, Annie had only to just let him carry her to the control center. What an adventure she had so far, first to humiliate Nicolae and then to judge. Then employees of the world unity bank were condemn to have leprosy and she led president Fitzhugh to the lord.

She sat down in a chair and put her hand on a computer console before her and prayed. It was nine minutes to launch.

"All systems are green." A female technician said

"This is it people." the man said. "Potentate Carpathia doesn't like people that fail."

The time was six minutes to launch.

"Sir, the computer is showing overheat on rocket motor four."

"Ignore it. It's probably condensation on a fuel pump

Annie watch the timer showed two minutes to launch.

"Sir, there still that overheat on engine four and its rising."

"Prepare for launch."

"The temperature on the other engines is also rising."

Annie got up. Still having her hand on the console, she steady herself while looking at the timer approaching zero.

"The missile is ready to blow sir."

"Ten."

"Stop!"

"Nine."

"The missile will detonate if you push the launch button."

"Eight."

"Pin him to the ground."

"Seven."

"Can't anyone do anything."

"Six."

"Everyone get out of here."

"Five."

"Get out of here now!"

Guards gathered around him to prevent anyone from stopping the launch as Annie looked at her. Why was she so intent on stopping the launch more than most people would? As she brush her hair from her eyes Annie saw a series of small pimple that was situated right on her brow. The woman had the seal of god.

"Four." He reached for the button that would launch the missile

"Stop. You'll never succeed." She attempted to reach him

"Three." His finger was only a millimeter from button.

"It will never work." She lunged as a guard grabbed her shirt collar

"Two."

"Don't." She struggled

"One." he pushed the button and the missile exploded.

Another female technician said. "Sir, the star is entering the atmosphere and is breaking up."

"Could this be cause by the missile exploding?"

"No, and the fragments are all landing in fresh water."

"Send out recovery teams to remove them."

"They won't be able to recover them."

"Why?"

"Cause they already dissolved and poisoning the water."

Annie said, "And the water is a bitter poison."

"How would you know that?"

"Cause like some men were living there life in an arid desert that you are living that life also. And cause of it you cannot drink the water now."

"And what kind of water should I be drinking?" He laughed.

"The living water that is Jesus."

"You are a fake."

The female technician walked over to Annie. "She is no fake. She's Annie Harcourt and she represents god."

"Annie Harcourt! Potenate Carpathia has put a billion nick bounty on your head."

A guard said, "And I'll take her out. I know just how to kill her."

"Dispose of her friend as well."

The girl put Annie's arm around her as they were led away. As soon as they were outside the guard produced a sack. "Since you believe a serpent that cause sin in the world its only fitting you get killed by it." He dumped the contents of it and a mass of snakes lay at their feet.

God said, _"Annie, grab one of the serpents by the tail."_

Annie grab one of the snakes and the snake grab another snake that grab the next until it formed a staff.

"T-That's Impossible." He couldn't believe what he had just seen.

Annie said "My rod and my staff they comfort me.*"

"Potenate Carpathia will be told where you are."

"That's what I want him to know."

As Annie and her watch the guard run away, Annie said, "Where will you go?"

"The co-op is constantly witnessing."

"God's mercy is only temporary. The next trumpet judgment is coming soon."

"It has happened sooner than you think. Carpathia has blamed the water turning to blood on the witness's."

"The next thing he will do is murder them."

She put her hand on Annie's shoulder. "I'll stay with you."

"You must go."

"Your leg is still pretty lame."

"You are going to do a lot of witnessing."

"How am I to argue with gods representative that knows what I'm going to do?" Then she left.

Then god said, _"Annie, go south for half a mile. There is a patch of grass underneath a tree you will sleep on. Nearby is a rock that you will strike with your staff which will spring forth fresh water for you to drink. And the robins will bring you food to eat*"_

Annie limped to the tree, tapped on the rock and water flowed out. She heard buzzing as the birds bought her food. It was coming sooner then she thought.

* * *

During the time Annie was hiding out, the guard who had seen what she had done search for her. And he found her. Word had gotten around to the people at the bunker, and that Annie was to be brought before Nicolae himself. After a few seconds of hearing this, he stole a humvee and drove to where Annie was.

"So, your still believing in Nicolae?"

"And this is what's going to kill you." He produce a snake and threw it at her. Annie let go of her staff and change into a serpent and gobble down his snake. He reached into the Humvee to get another serpent. "Borrowing theatrics from a movie won't stop me."

Annie reached down and grabbed the serpent and it became her staff again. All of a suddenly an insane laughter filled the air.

"Some more theatrics in the form of a bad joke?"

"This is not a joke, sir."

"Its getting louder. And-and its getting darker."

The sky was getting pitch black and the laughter increasing. Annie stared at the sky and from the blackness came ugly flying creatures-ugly multi-colored flying insects with tails like scorpions. And they went right after the guard. They wouldn't killed believers, but they would kill non-believers. What Satan use for evil, god use for good.

The creatures sighted the guard " Ah! A bad one!"

Annie spoke, "The fifth trumpet judgment has fallen. The king over the demonized locust is the chief demon of the bottomless pit, ruler over the fallen hordes of the abyss. in the Greek he has the name Appolyon."

"Why am I so interested in What there master is called?" He said tried to get the Humvee open, but the locusts covered his hand.

Annie walked forward and removed one of the locust. it had a look of hatred for her. The guard took out his revolver and put it to his head.

"That won't work." She said.

He pulled the trigger and it wouldn't fire. "Why are you doing this to me?" He whined

"I didn't do this. You did."

"What did I do that was so wrong?"

"Ignoring me as gods representative for one." She said, leaning on her staff. She knew there was nothing she could do for him but stand by, but she was beyond mercy.

"Ignoring? I have never ignored any form of Potentate Carpathia's wisdom."

"Ignoring what I'm saying as a prophetess of god and believing Nicolae is what gotten you here.

He cried out in pain, "Say some words to me prophetess."

"In ancient Egypt, the plague didn't take the Israelites children because blood was sprinkled on the doorway. In this time the plague could have been avoided by those who believed in the shedding of blood When the root of Jesse was on Calvary's tree. Don't you see! It's in the blood. It's All in the blood."

"You mean I don't have to be brainwashed like they say, but I have to be bloodwashed?"

"Happy to say yes."

He cried in anguish, "Would god accept me to ease my suffering."

"God is always ready to be there for you to accept his son."

"How do you know?"

"I believe in the bible."

"Are you certain that this will get worse until I loss all hope of my life?"

Annie nodded.

"How do I go about being bloodwashed?"

"I say the carpenter has to come into your life?"

"It's what I have to come into my life? I have to change?"

"Unfortunately yes."

A few minutes later, the guards name, Thomas Adam Walsh, was written in the book of life.

_A/k The first asterisk is from the verse of Psalm22:4. The second asterisk tells the robin is the pious bird because it got its red breast from when it tried to pull the crown of thorn off Jesus and his blood splatter on it._


End file.
